Everything is Going to be Okay
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: Albus can't help himself. In the middle of the search for the sleeping princess, he can't help but tell his best friend, Scorpius, his darkest secret. And he doesn't know how he'll take it. Written for The Secret Battle Competiton by DobbyRocksSocks. Sleeping Beauty! AU. Rated T.


**AN: Written for The Secret Battle Competition by DobbyRocksSocks. The prompts I used are at the bottom. I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy.**

...

Albus can't help himself. He can't help but look at him with a satisfactory smile as they take a rest from their struggle with the enchanted forest that's protecting the sleeping princess, and best friend. Prince Scorpius is sitting against a rock, his trousers frayed in the knees, and his once white, crisp shirt, with sleeves rolled up is now undone a few buttons at the neck. Albus thinks he looks wonderful.

"What are you looking at?" Scorpius asks his right-hand-man and best friend.

Albus ducks his head and clears his throat. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Scorpius looks up at the sky, barely visible through the thick treetops overhead. "Yeah, same. This entire situation is so weird, you know? I almost didn't believe Teddy's letter when I got it. To think that Rose is just behind this barrier, sleeping away. I'm so glad that you stuck with me in this. I never would have gotten this far without you, Al."

Albus smiles to himself, but it fades just as quickly as it formed. Butterflies flutter in his stomach, and a lump sticks in his throat. He can't wait any longer. "There's something I need to tell you."

Scorpius' eyes fill with concern, and he gets up from his rock and moves toward Albus. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Albus takes a deep breath. "I...I like you, Scorpius."

Scorpius' face drops and alarm crosses his face, before his brows furrow together. "What? That isn't even funny, Al. Did someone dare you to say that? I'll hurt them if they did."

Albus' stomach lurches. "No...I'm serious." Scorpius rubs a hand across his face and turns away from him."Merlin, you're giving me a headache."

"I'm sorry! Please, don't hate me."

Scorpius sighs, his cheeks growing pink. "I...I don't hate you. I could never hate you. It's just...we're in the middle of searching for Rose, and you decide to tell me now?"

"I couldn't wait any longer. I had to tell you."

Scorpius falls quiet for a few moments before shaking his head. "I...you know I can't feel the same way, right? I love you to the ends of this earth, and I would do anything for you in an instant, but as a brother and friend. I love Rose like a lover.

Albus feels disappointed, but he expected that. "Yeah." But something in his head tells him that this unrequited love is okay. "I often wonder why I love you, and I think I just figured out why."

Scorpius looks at him quizzically. "What? What do you mean?

Albus suddenly smiles. "You let people down so...nicely. Like the way you say it is so gentle and soothing, that even if you were to tell someone they were dying, they would be okay with it because you made it sound so peaceful. You're someone who is able to be so calm and resolute in nearly any situation regardless of what it is."

It's Scorpius' turn to smile. "Thanks. I'm sorry I don't regard you in the way that you want."

"No, it's okay. I knew what I was getting myself into. But please, don't tell anyone. King Ron and Queen Hermione would skin me alive if they ever found out."

Scorpius laughs. "Oh, please. They wouldn't do anything. If anything, the King would probably swear and try and make some awkward joke, and the Queen would embrace you with open arms. They love you, Albus. One preference doesn't make a difference."

He's right, Albus thinks. This is all okay. Everything is going to turn out fine. Albus smiles, as Scorpius extends a hand out to him. He grips it tightly, and Scorpius sends a squeeze through their connection.

" Come on, let's go save Rose. Everything's going to be alright, yeah?" As Scorpius turns to gather his things, Albus swells with happiness.

"Yeah," he says to himself, "it is."

...

**Prompts used: Romance, Satisfactory, Wonderful, Letter, Teddy Lupin, "That isn't even funny", "I often wonder why I love you", "Don't hate me", "You're giving me a headache", Sleeping Beauty! AU, RonHermione, AlbusPotterScorpiusMalfoy. **


End file.
